


Fall

by lunasinger



Series: October Drabble Challenge 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Puns, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir Makes Puns, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug Is So Done, Short One Shot, fan fiction amino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasinger/pseuds/lunasinger
Summary: Just a short drabble inspired by the October Drabble Challenge on the Fan Fiction Amino. More to come.One-shot, LadybugxChatNoir, LadyNoir, 100 words





	Fall

A chilly autumn night finds the two Parisian superheroes swaying back and forth on Parc Monceaus’ swings.

 

Fall has just begun a week earlier but the weather has started changing.

 

“Don’t you just love fall, Chaton? The colors, the fashion, the coffee… “

 

Ladybug sighed while getting lost in her thoughts. She had already began putting together some new fall outfits when her partner interrupted her.

 

“My Lady?” Chat Noir started witha smirk on his lips. “What's up, Chat?”

 

“Thank you for FALL-ing into my life.” He smirked.

 

She didn’t know whether to groan or smile.

 

 

_THE END._

_xxE. B.xx_


End file.
